A Cry For Help
by HarrysGrrl
Summary: A girl has to live in a place where something happens to her and she has never told a single soul! Then she tells somebody and weird things start happening, read and find out who this person is and why its happening to her? please R&R! promise its good!
1. Chapter One

**A Cry For Help**- Chapter One

"STOP!!! NOOOOO!!!"

::Screaming::

Then She woke up from her horrid nightmare.

It started out as an ordinary summer day. The summer days were never ordinary in her house. But today was different. Today it started out normal, but only because she was at her best friends house. That was one of two places where she was safe. The other being her school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She was going into her seventh and final year of Hogwarts. When she got her letter, to find out what her new books were, it also told her she was going to be Head Girl. Her other best friend was Head Boy, which they were both happy they had to work together. In her letter it told her that on the first of September, when on the Hogwarts Express, to go in the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment, so she could have a meeting with the Head Boy.

Tomorrow was the first of September. She would be at her second home. Her real home was never a "home" to her. A home is a place where you should feel safe and loved. Well, she never had that at her home, or should it be house? Yeah, that's a better word for it.

Anyway, she woke up happy knowing that tomorrow she would be going back to Hogwarts, and that she was Head Girl with her best friend being Head Boy.

I wonder who this person is... Hmm...?

_Disclaimer_: I don't own any of these characters... unless I make up people! J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter... I just own this plot!

_A.N_: Hmm... I wonder who this girl could be... you'll find out in the next chapter of **A Cry For Help**! Anyways I hope you liked it. Please READ/REVIEW! I love reviews... they make me happy inside... hehe I know I am weird. By the way this is my first fanfic! OH and SORRY MAJOR for the shortness! You should be getting your new chapter soon!


	2. Chapter Two

**A Cry For Help**- Chapter Two

_... she woke up happy knowing that tomorrow she would be going back to Hogwarts, and that she was Head Girl with her best friend being Head Boy...._

She woke up to Ginny shaking her.

"What do you want?" she said her voice groggy.

"Get dressed Hermione. We are going to Diagon Alley for our books today," Ginny said happily.

"Oh okay. You go down. I'll be down as soon as I get changed," Hermione said.

After Hermione changed she went down stairs.

"Hey Hermione," Harry and Ron said together.

"Morning guys. This year is going to be the greatest year. Don't you think?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it is gonna be great. We graduate and I'm Hea--nevermind, but we get to graduate," Harry said.

When Harry said 'graduate' Hermione got bad thoughts in her mind.

:Hermione's thoughts:

Oh no! That's right we graduate and never go back to Hogwarts! Where will I go to get away from them? I certainly can't go back to that house! Ha... house... ha... more like place. This isn't good! They are in my dreams and I'll never be able to get away from them again!

"Hermione! Hermione! HERMIONE!" everyone exclaimed all at once.

"Huh? What?" Hermione asked a little embarrased.

"We're leaving!" Ginny said.

"Oh okay. Let's go," Hermione said.

"Are you okay Hermione? You look a little pale in the face," Ron asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well are we leaving or not?" Hermione sarcastically questioned.

:At Diagon Alley:

Everyone was around looking for their things. Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking for their books. Ron found a book on quidditch and started to read it.

"Hermione, come over here," Harry said.

Hermione went over and asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"You did look a little pale before and I was just wondering if something was really wrong."

"No really nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Cos, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Really nothing is wrong. I am fine and yes I know I can tell you anything!"

"I some how don't believe you...."

Hmm... will Hermione tell Harry what is wrong?

_A.N_: I hope you liked it. Thank you xxxpinkkitty5467 for reviewing my first chapter. I am glad you liked it. I love reviews! I wonder if Hermione will tell Harry what is wrong? Find out in chapter three!


	3. Chapter Three

**A Cry For Help**- Chapter Three

_..."Really nothing is wrong. I am fine and yes I know I can tell you anything."_

_"I somehow don't believe you."..._

"Urgh!" Hermione growled, "Fine something is wrong, but do I really need to tell you what it is?"

"No... but could you at least give me a clue to what it is! Please," Harry said doing the puppy dog face.

As Harry made the puppy dog face, Hermione playfully slapped him and said, "Fine! It has something to do with graduation and nothing to do with my grades."

"Hmm... that's a bloody brilliant clue! You got me really stumped!" Harry exclamed, trying to think of what it could be, while he was scratching his head.

"Ha...Ha...Ha... You...look...like...a...monkey!" Hermione exclaimed in betweened laughs, "Alright I'll tell you another hint just stop that!"(a.n- srry i had to do that!)

Harry stopped and said, "Okay, what's your other clue?"

"Let's see... hmm... after graduation. For example, where will we go afterwards? Are you satisfied now?"

"Better! Hmm... where will I go after we graduate? Well, let's get back to Ron. He may be wondering where we are," Harry said.

They went and found Ron. Amazingly he was still reading the quidditch book he found. Ron hadn't even noticed they were gone.

Harry was trying to think of what was wrong with Hermione. He noticed her get very pale when he mentioned graduation. Harry was also trying to think of where he would go after they graduate and what he would do.

:Harry's thoughts:

Hmm... why is Hermione so worried about where she will go? She gets like 200 percent on every test... why is she so worried? Alls I know is that I am not staying with my over large cousin anymore! I am getting out of that place... they don't even feed me! Wait! Something is wrong at her house... they abuse her... no wonder she got so pale! They may not abuse her, but it is definitly close enough. Hmm... I won't tell her I think I know just yet... if she asks me then I'll tell her. Yeah that is good.

Will Hermione ask Harry if he knows or not? Find out in chapter four!(maybe)

_A.N_: Review Please! a BIG Thank You to everyone that reviewed. I have a question... is my writing so horrible that you have to tell me f... off!? I know it isn't the best but really is that necessary? Thank you Teengaladriel for the constructive criticism! Thanks xxxpinkkitty5467, jessicadracomalfoy, she-must-be-named, noyb, sassy-diva2004, lola-thanx for con crit, and teengaladriel for the reviews!(Note: sometimes i'll mention ur names and sumtimes i wont!)


	4. Chapter Four

**A Cry For Help**- Chapter Four

_... but it is definitly close enough. Hmm... I won't tell her I think I know just yet... if she asks me then I'll tell her. Year that is good...._

Dear Diary,

Today is the thirty-first of August. Tomorrow, the first of September, is when I go back to Hogwarts. It is my last and final year at Hogwarts and I am Head Girl. That is good... isn't it? Maybe it being our last year is good for my best friends, but not me.

I can't go back home.

Well, I am feeling happy and miserable about school tomorrow. I am happy because I can get away from my parents for a great hole year. But where will I go after graduation? What will I do after graduation?

Surely, I am not going back to my place after Hogwarts. They think they are so smart and that they are the smartest people on Earth. Whenever I say something they think is wrong, but I know is right, I get hit by them. If I talk back they hit me harder than before.

Deep, deep down inside I believe they are good, when they aren't hitting and beating me.

I use a spell to hide the bruises, or make them invisible, but it doesn't meen they aren't there. They are still there and hurt like hell. (Yes, I, Hermione A. Granger, used hell!) I do it so other people can't see them and then take pity on me.

I hate it when people take pity on me. I don't know why really, I just don't like it. Maybe it is because other people have it worse than me. Take Harry, his aunt and uncle yell at him for no reason and they don't feed him for a week. Although, Ron sends him a cake for his birthday every summer, so he probably stashes it away and eats it whenever he wants. See, he is someone who has it just a little worse than me.

Right now, I am listening to my CD walkman and radio, it is a muggle device that you listen to music with. There is this really good song by a muggle rock band by the name of Linkin Park. It goes like this:

_I wanna run away_

_Never say good-bye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies_

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind_

The running away part suits me well, I think. I just want to get away from them, those horrible and cruel people that I call my parents. My father takes more advantage of me than my mother. My mother hits me, but my father takes it further. My mother just watches and laughs her weird, shrill laugh as he takes advantage of me. Her laugh haunts me in my dreams-He...He...He...hiccup...He...He...He...-to most people that laugh is funny, but not to me. I hear it every night as I close my eyes and everything starts coming back to me. Everynight I have nightmares and wake up sweating and out of breath because of them...

"Hermione, what are you writing?" Hermione heard Ginny ask her.

I'll write more soon.

-Hermione

P.S.- I take back what I said earlier... they are not good.

Hmm... I guess Harry was right... will he tell her that he knows? Find out in chapter five!(maybe-again)

_A.N_-Review Please! Sadly no one reviewed on chapter three... well I hoped you liked this chapter!

Some of you have been asking to make the chapters longer. Here is the deal if I make shorter chapters I can post them quicker. If I write longer chapters you probably won't get them for a week to two weeks at most. So if you want chapters faster Please let me make them on the shorter side!


	5. Chapter Five

**A Cry For Help**- Chapter Five

_... P.S.- I take back what I said earlier... they are not good...._

Everyone in the Weasley household woke up bright and early on the first of September. Both Hermione and Harry were nervous. Harry was debating whether or not he should tell Hermione. And Hermione, well, she just wished the school year never ended.

They all went to Hogwarts Express in the Weasley's new car. They managed to buy another car and bewitched it again. Everyone went through the platform and they said their good-byes.

Harry and Hermione had to go to the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment. They both felt bad for leaving Ron, but he was fine and found Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

Hermione and Harry sat in the compartment. No one talked. There was this eery(sp?) silence that neither of them liked.

"So...," Harry said breaking the silence.

"So...," mimicked Hermione.

"So... how was your summer? Ya know before we went to the Burrow," Harry questioned very uneasily.

"It was fine. Yours?" Hermione asked.

'Damn...,' Harry thought. 'She is too darn smart for me!'

Then he said, "It was the usual, typical summer. Ya know... got in trouble for everything Duddleykins did. Never fed me... I got the rest of Aunt Petunia's food, which was hardly anything. Luckily, you and Ron sent me cake for my birthday. So I hid it under the floor board and ate it at night time. Otherwise, they would have found it and thrown it out."

'This better work!' Harry thought to himself.

"Aww... I am sorry to hear that, but I am glad you had our cake to eat," Hermione said with a smile.

'Hmm... it wouldn't be that bad if Harry and ONLY Harry knew... I mean he is going through stuff that is like what I am going through,' Hermione thought to herself.

"I still never figured out how graduation had anything to do with you getting very pale the other day," Harry said without even knowing it. 'Did I just say that!?'

'Should I tell him? Yeah... I guess'

"Oh... that... do you really want to know?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah I do and if you don't want me telling anyone else, not even Ron, I won't. I promise I won't."

"Hmm... you know how you get in trouble for every thing your cousin does?" Harry nodded.

"Well, um... my parents take it a little bit further than that," Hermione said nervously.

"So... they... beat you?"

"That's one way you could put it...."

What happens next? You'll have to wait for chapter six!

_A.N_- Well that's all for now... you'll definitly get more... I dont know when yet! I need at least five reviews in order to continue! That is why it took me so long to post this chapter. A big thank you to the person who did review!!


	6. Chapter Six

**A Cry For Help**- Chapter Six

_..."That is one way you could put it...."_

"So... What else do they do," Harry said.

"Here," Hermione said while handing him her diary.

There were three entries that Harry read. One of them said:

"... He did it to me again. As far as I know I didn't do anything wrong. He did it for his pleasure and my pain. My mother just watched again-he...he...he...hiccup...he...he...he...-My eyes were closed so I didn't see anything. Though, I heard her evil high-pitched laugh. Tears started to well up into my eyes... I just wanted him to stop, but he wouldn't. What did I do to deserve this? Deserve them as parents? Them..."

After Harry read the diary entries he realized neither of them were liked at their home. Or they didn't like what they had to call home.

"How... how long has this been happening?" Harry asked as a tear tried to escape his eye.

"Let's just say that I have ten more diaries like this. Or you could say ever since I found out I was a wizard. Luckily, they let me got stay at the Burrow, and that's how I got away from them," Hermione said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Looks like we have something in common," Harry said with a little laugh, while wiping Hermione's tear with his thumb.

"Ha...ha very funny!" Hermione exclaimed, playfully hitting Harry.

"Why'd you hit me? You really hurt me, Hermione!" sarcastically whined Harry.

Hermione just gave him a stern look.

'Some things will just never change,' thought Hermione.

The eerie silence came back. They just looked at eachother. Harry felt weird about Hermione just staring at him, and he just returned that favor. Hermione also felt weird. She knew Harry was watching her, but she felt this other presence. Whether it was wanted? Or unwanted? Hermione had no clue. Then Harry said something that made her think...

"Hermione? Weren't we supposed to have a meeting here? 'Cos we're almost at school?" questioned Harry, again breaking the silence.

"We were, weren't we... yeah. I totally forgot about it. We were having a really good time and it just slipped my mind," Hermione said.

"Yeah... I forgot too. What if someone set us up? Ya know just to like watch us," Harry wondered.

"I was thinking the same exact thing before. I felt like someone else was present in the room. I didn't know whether or not it was good or bad, but I felt something," Hermione told Harry.

"Hmm... I bet you anything it's Dumbledore," Harry said.

"It can't be Dumbledore can it? Maybe... how can it be Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Well, in first year I had to go into the restricted section, remember? I came upon this room, and in the room I saw the Mirror of Erised. I'm sure you've read about it, so you know what it does. I saw myself with my mum and dad. I kept going back and the last time I went there, Dumbledore comes out of nowhere. And he said and I quote, 'I don't need a cloak to become invisible.'" Harry said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Hmm.. that is very interesting. And yes I did read about the Mirror of Erised. I wonder how he becomes invisible if he doesn't need a cloak... well, I don't know, but you could be right," Hermione wondered.

Well, who or what was that strange presence Harry and Hermione felt? Find out in chapter seven!(maybe)

_A.N_- Please Review! The only one who is reviewing is JessicaDracoMalfoy... what do all the rest of you think? Should I continue with this story or should I just stop writing all together? Tell me what you want in your reviews! Thank you again JessicaDracoMalfoy for reviewing!


	7. Chapter Seven

**A Cry For Help**- Chapter Seven

_..."I wonder how he becomes invisible if he doesn't need a cloak... well I don't know, but you could be right..."_

Harry and Hermione Found Ron with Dean, Seamus and Neville. To them it looked like Ron had a great time.

"Hey Harry! Hi Hermione!" Ron exclaimed in between laughs.

"It looks like you had a great time," Harry said with a slight laugh.

"Looks like you two are a little worried about something. So, how did your meeting go?" Ron asked.

"That is what we're worried about. We didn't have a meeting. We just sat there and talked the whole time, not that there is anything wrong with that. Then we we're almost here and both of us felt this weird vibe or maybe presence in the compartment. And we had know idea what or who it was," Hermione told Ron, while Harry just kept nodding his head.

"That's a bit strange. Hey! Maybe it was Dumbledore, ya know when"--

"Yeah! Yeah! I know what you're talking about," Harry tried to cut Ron off, but failed miserably. It was too late...

"That's exactly what Harry said on the train. Harry! You told Ron in first year and you didn't tell me until now!" Hermione was outraged.

Harry gave Ron a you-got-me-into-this-mess-so-you-better-get-me-out-of-it kind of look. Then Ron came up with something.

"Hermione, the only reason Harry told me was because he came and got me, when he discovered it. Considering the fact that we can't go into the girl's dormitories, otherwise he would've gotten you too! Right Harry?" asked Ron, then looking over at Harry.

"Yeah... that's right. I would have gotten you, but I couldn't come and get you!" Harry dishonestly agreed.

"So, it had nothing to do with me being a girl?" Hermione questioned and Harry shook his head, "Alright fine I believe you. Actually it is a good thing the stair case turns into a slide when _you_ try to come in our dorm."

"Well, I don't think it is fair that you can come in _our_ dorm, but we can't go in _your_ dorm," Ron said putting more emphasis on the words 'our' and 'your.'

"I agree with Ron 100!" Harry chimed in.

"Boys, boys, boys, boys... boys will do anything to get a glimse at a girl naked... boys, boys, boy...," Hermione said shaking her head, "Well, anyway, it just might be Dumbledore. He is one heck of a good warlock. Can we please talk about this more over dinner? 'Cause I'm starving!"

Harry and Ron happily agreed and the trio went to their table and found their other friends as well.

After dinner Hermione and Harry said their good nights to Ron and everyone else. They then went to their common room. They were both very tired from the long day and the first day of the term was tomorrow, so they both said good night to each other.

"Well, I am very tired from the long day. I also want to think about todays events. Well, night Harry, I am off to think for a while and go to bed."

"That's a good idea. Night Hermione," Harry said with a yawn.

Hermione went in her dorm and wrote every thing that happened in her diary:

Dear Diary,

Well, today was our first day of our last year in school. Today went pretty well. The oddest thing about today was the train ride over here. Harry and I were supposed to have a meeting in the Head Boy and the Head Girl compartment. The only thing is the meeting never happened.

I felt this weird presence in the room. Then Harry mentions the meeting and it gets me thinking. Maybe this was all a set up? Maybe it was my dad watching over me somehow? To know my every move? Every step that I take? And every word I say? But after he mentions it could be Dumbledore. I was a little relieved when he said that. To know that it was my dad would be horrible... considering I'm not supposed to tell anyone.

My poor ol' father! He must miss me so much... to not have me around is hard for him. He can't take out all his anger on me by beating me and going inside me, with my mother watching and cheering him on as she laughs her shrill laugh. I feel terrible that I am not there!

Anyways, I think this is going to be a good year for me. I am Head Girl! I love saying that! Of course, for being Head Girl, I had to get a nice long beating for it. Come to think of it, that was the second longest beaten I've gotten. The first, being when I found out I was a witch.

But on a different note, Harry and I have something in common, which I've known about since our first year, he just didn't know until today. I think it is pretty obvious what we have in common-Our homes-Or what we have to call home!

Well, it has been a really long day. I need my sleep, so I can process this information again tomorrow to talk it over with Harry.

I'll write more soon...

Good Night,

Hermione

A BIG NOTE: THAT WAS SARCASM! Do you really think I care about my parents? And how they miss me so much? I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THEM! Oh the wonderous revenge I can take on them after I graduate! He...He...He!

A.N- Well I hope you liked this chapter! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving weekend! I am really sorry it took me soo long to update... I wanted to see if I got any more reviews... a big sorry to jessica-mcconell(dracomalfoy)-- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! BTW- this is my longest chapter yet-not including this note! Please Review!


	8. Chapter Eight

**A Cry For Help**- Chapter Eight

_A BIG NOTE: THAT WAS SARCASM! Do you really think I care about my parents? And how they miss me so much? I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THEM! Oh the wonderous revenge I can take on them when I graduate! He...He...He!_

One week had passed since the train incident. A lot happened over that week.and Hermione wrote it all down in her diary.

Dear Diary,

This week has been hectic.Weird occurances have been happening and it all started with the presence on the train.

On the first day of term, we normally don't get a lot of mail. Or get no mail at all.For Harry and I we never get mail. They hate us at home. Why would they send us mail? But that day was different. We both got the same exact letter! Which read:

**STAY AWAY**

In big, bold letters. We both were very nervous about it.There was no return address. Harry and I had a theory as to whom it was. Although, we prayed to the Gods that it wasn't who we thought it was.

The next day Harry, Ron and I were having a good time in our common room. Then, I started feeling that unwanted presence again. I looked at Harry and gave him this weird look. He knew what I was talking about because he nodded his head very slightly.

Then Ron asks, "Do you guys feel weird? Cos I have this really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Harry and I looked at eachother and then back to Ron at the same time.

"What? Do you two know something I don't?" Ron questioned with a raise of brow.

I didn't really want Ron to know. So, I said, "I have that same exact feeling, but I haven't the slightest clue of what it could be?" I gave Harry the play along look.

"Yeah I have that same feeling too," Harry said, "No idea what it is!"

We just changed the subject and continued having a good time.

After that day I felt really weird like someone's eyes were burning into the back of my neck. Nothing really out of the ordinary happened for the next few days.

Harry and I were talking about how Ron could feel it too. We came to the conclusion that he feels the "after shock" of the presence. Because I was feeling eerie up until he mentioned that. I told Harry this and he said he felt the same way too.

This is just really freaky.

That was pretty much it with all the absurd occurances. I just kept feeling like someone was watching me. I told Harry that these eyes were watching my ever move. He felt that he was being followed, not watched. Following, watching, following, watching... Aye, I can't take this anymore!

But then--then today!

Today was almost as horrible as the first day of term. Plus today is one week since the train incident happened! I got yet another letter with no return address. It read:

**STAY AWAY I SAY**

In the same big bold letters! So I show Harry it. He pulled out something from his pocket. I open it and this is what it read:

**STAY AWAY I SAY I SAY STAY AWAY**

The same BIG BOLD LETTERS! So, to make things worse, Ron storms up to me. His temper is extremely hot.

"What's the meaning of this (shows me an envelope)? There is no return address! Look what it says!" Ron angriliy shoved the envelope in my face.

"Calm down mate. I'm sure it is nothing." Harry said with nervousness in his voice.

My mouth dropped when I saw what it read. I showed it to Harry and he became very pale. I felt like I was going to throw up. Ron became even hotter when noone said anything. What was there to say? 'Oh yeah, it is probably my dad and my mum trying to contact me or ELSE! Cos they beat me and I told someone! And now they are coming to get me and Harry!' Sure, that's what I could tell Ron. I'm sure he'll take that just wonderful.

That is how my week went. Horrible, horrible, horrible... To look on the bright side at least I am here at school instead of at my house. And at least it is just words on those letters, those creepy, weird letters. I just hope I'm wrong with whom I think is writing those letters.

Well, I am very tired. I have classes tomorrow. So, I should go to bed.

Good night,

Hermione

:Harry's POV:

Now the presence is out to get Ron, too! This is just crazy, weird, and unbelievable. Hermione and I have given up on the presence being Dumbledore. We have a theory that it might be Hermione's parents. Especially since my aunt and uncle don't even care that I'm gone. Why would they send us threat letters? Considering they don't even know who Hermione is. My aunt and uncle definitly know Ron's family. That was classic when they came through the fireplace using floo powder in fourth year. Anyway I just hope that it is not the person who we think it is. I have to get to sleep now, I am really tired. Night.

Who/what is that presence if it isn't Professor Dumbledore? Find out in chapter nine of A Cry For Help! (maybe)

A.N- I hope you liked it. Sorry for two diary entries back to back. It should go back to normal pov in chapter nine.

_PLEASE READ JESSICA-MCCONELL'S STORY- **THE LAST TIME WE MEET**- HARRY POTTER STORY! IT SHOULD BE ON MY FAVORITES LIST! ALSO REVIEW ON IT!_

I definitly recommend that story. Please review my story! I'd like some confidence too! (hehe... jessica-mcconell) Please Review! If you are reading it and just not reviewing... I'm gonna hunt you down and beat you up... nah just kidding... just review! it can be a one word thing like 'good' 'great' or 'bad'!!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

**A Cry For Help**- Chapter Nine

_Anyway I just hope that it is not the person who we think it is. I have to get to sleep now, I am really tired. Night._

Another week had passed. No freaky letters, just absurd occurances. The usual following and watching between Harry and Hermione. Ron was mad at them. He knew something was going on between the two. He just didn't know what it was and he wanted to know. After all, they have been the 'golden trio' since their first year. But to Ron it now seems like the 'golden trio' is now the 'golden duo'.

:Ron's POV:

I would really like to know what is wrong with Harry and Hermione. They seem to be talking about something that they don't want me to find out. My two best friends won't let me in on what they know and what's going on with them. We've let each other in on some of our deepest darkest secrets. Then, all of a sudden, it is just the two of them. Not the three of us, just the two of them.

Harry told me, he always loved Hermione. I do too, she is like a sister to me. But Harry never said anything about whether or not he loved her as a sister or more than that.

Then, today I found out how he meant that he loved her.

:Normal POV:

A few hours ago in Head Tower common room...

"I just don't understand this! Why are we getting these stupid threat letters? What did we do to deserve this? Maybe, I should have just kept it to myself," Hermione said with sadness in her voice.

Hermione then began to weep into her hands. Harry comforted her.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry for nagging you to tell me. Maybe you are right. Maybe I shouldn't have known this, but it's gonna be okay we have each other. We may not have Ron, but we definitly have each other," Harry said sympathetically.

Harry put his arms around Hermione and hugged her. Hermione suggled up to Harry's chest and started to doze off. Harry kissed her head everso gently and everso lightly. Hermione smiled while in her own little dreamland. Harry the began to drift away into a nice sweet sleep.

:Hermione's Dream:

"Harry!" Hermione yelled gleefully.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed in return.

They were both in a field of flowers. Flowers from pansies to tulips to lilacs, every type of flower imaginable. They were running towards each other, holding their arms out, stretching for one another. They finally reached each other. Hermione ran into Harrys arms and Harry lifted her up as if she were a feather. They started passionately kissing. They pulled away and started spinning. Around and around and around in a great big circle. They became really dizzy after awhile, so the just fell down. Hermione fell right on top of Harry. They started to kiss again and...

:Harry's Dream:

and... stayed kissing passionately on the ground. They began to roll over each other. So, Harry was on top, then Hermione, Harry, Hermione, Harry, Hermione... Both of them stopped and Harry rolled off of Hermione. They then began to laugh and turned to face each other.

"Did I ever tell you I loved you?" Harry asked still laughing away.

"No you never told, did I ever tell you I loved you since first year?" Hermione returned still having a good laugh.

:End of dream:

Hermione suddenly woke up and realized she was asleep in Harry's arms. She moved to wake Harry up, but he didn't wake. So, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Hermione gently kissed Harry on the lips and he smiled, but didn't wake up again. She kissed him again and he woke up with a great big grin on his face.

"Guess we must have dosed off there for a minute," Harry said looking at his watch, "Okay maybe an hour but I had the weirdest dream. Both of us were running in a field of flowers and then"-

Hermione cut him off, "We kissed!"

"Yeah! Wow! Can we dream the same thing at the same time?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Yes you can actually, it is called ESP... when the dream cut off... it's just... is it really true? About you?" Hermione said softly.

"Umm... err... yes it is, but the real question is... is it true about you too? Since our first year?" Harry questioned.

"Yes! I've loved you since the first day on the train. Ever since the first time I saw you! Although I have to admit that I did get a little upset when you made fun of me in first year. But then when you and Ron saved me from the mountain troll, that's when I knew it was true. It sounds silly I know, but"-

Harry put his index finger up to her lips. Then, started to kiss her with great passion. Hermione groaned with great pleasure.

Hermione broke away and said, "But how"-

Harry shushed her again and picked up where they left off. They were already on the couch laying down. Harry was on top of Hermione and were still kissing passionately. Then all of a sudden-

:Ron's POV:

I walked in on Harry and Hermione kissing. I don't blame Harry for liking her in that way. She's grown to be quite a woman in the past few years. But the part that I don't get is how my best friends never ever mentioned once to me. That they were an item to me, not once. Then, they had the nerve to tell me that it was nothing and that nothing had happened. Boy oh boy was that a lie. I saw it with my own two eyes. They were kissing. Kissing like, if I hadn't walked in on them, they would have gone even further. Well, I'd continue writing, but I just heard a knock on the door. I still can't believe them, my two best friends.

:Normal POV:

:Knock, knock...:

"I'm coming! Just a second!" Ron screamed so they would hear it on the other side of the door.

Ron opened the door. He wasn't too thrilled about the sight that was in front of him. It was Hermione. She had a letter in her hand.

"I know I'm not someone who you would particularly want to see right now, but I just wanted to give you this. It's a letter explaining everything. It explains what happened before, why you felt we knew something that you didn't. Oh and do you remember that letter that you got with no return address? Well, it explains that too. Alright, I better be on my way. Good bye and I hope you can understand what has been happening through this letter," Hermione said and she left without Ron saying a word.

A single tear fell down her cheek, she just hoped he would understand. She thought that if she explained to him what's been happening at home, he'll know why things are happening. The weird, weird things that are happening.

Hermione slumped all the way back to the Head Tower common room. Harry was sitting there waiting on the couch.

"Well, did you give it to him?" Harry asked seeing she was a little upset.

"Yeah, I gave it to him," Hermione said walking over to their red arm chair.

Ron was at his desk. He put the letter aside. He was debating whether or not he should read the letter now. He decided to read it so he opened it up and wasn't surprised when he saw a long piece of parchment....

We only know what will be in that letter. So how's Ron going to react when he reads it? Find out in chapter ten of A Cry For Help!

A.N- sorry... I know I said it would be in normal... but Ron's POV was in need for this chapter! Although it was half normal half Ron's POV which wasn't that bad. I hope you guys liked this chapter! You finally got some Harry/Hermione action. It should increase from there, probably nothing too graphic. Do you want to know what the letter said or not? cos that was my original plan for chapter 10, but what do you think? Please Review I hope you liked this chapter! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


	10. Chapter Ten

**A Cry For Help**- Chapter Ten

Ron was at his desk. He put the letter aside. He was debating whether or not he should read the letter now. He decided to read it so he opened it up and wasn't surprised when he saw a long piece of parchment...

_Dear Ron,_

_I know that it seems this year Harry and I have been abandoning you, but we really aren't. You are probably shaking your head and muttering stuff under your breath, like 'Oh yeah they aren't abandoning me', right now...._

Ron was indeed shaking his head and saying that. He then read that sentence and gave a small smile. 'She really does know me,' Ron thought to himself and chuckled. He continued reading on.

_... I don't know how to start. Let's see, I guess I'll start out with what we know and you don't know. Yes, Harry and I know something you don't. Well, when we were on the train ride over to Hogwarts, that's when I told Harry. You are probably asking yourself what I told Harry that day on the train?_

_I don't know why I didn't tell you, but now you are going to find out. My parents... well... they hit me at home. This is an excerpt from one of my diary entries... I don't feel like writing it all over again, it is just too painful to right again:_

_My father takes more advantage of me than my mother. My mother hits me, but my father takes it further. My mother just watches and laughs her weird, shrill laugh as he takes advantage of me. Her laugh haunts me in my dreams-He...He...He...hiccup...He...He...He...-to most people that laugh is funny, but not to me. I hear it every night as I close my eyes and everything starts coming back to me. Everynight I have nightmares and wake up sweating and out of breath because of them..._

_You can only imagine how my father takes it further. After finding this out, it leads into another topic- That strange letter that you got...._

Ron felt a sudden urge go through his body. He felt all different emotions. He felt angry with Hermione's parents. He felt upset with getting angry at Harry and Hermione. Although, he was still a bit mad for what they did, but he didn't get to that part of the letter yet.

_....Well you see, Harry and I have a theory that it may be my parents sending us those letters. We knew it couldn't be Harry's aunt and uncle, cos they don't care when he is up here at school. I also excluded the idea that it was Dumbledore because that is just crazy! So, that would be one reason why I didn't tell you before because I didn't want you involved. Harry was already getting those letters and then I find out you got one and I went crazy! I didn't want anymore of my loved ones to get involved. _

_With that stuff said, this leads into why you saw us doing what we were doing...._

When Ron saw that he became furious, but he decided to read on and find out what had really happened. Considering he only walked in on them kissing and didn't know what happened before that.

_....Do you remember the weird feeling you got? Well, Harry and I have been feeling that ever since the day on the train. Harry felt like he was being followed and I felt like I was being watched. I got so upset. I couldn't take it anymore. So, I started sobbing and saying why we had to be put through this (and believe me it is all true I didn't do it to get Harry's attention and you know I'm not like that). _

_Harry was comforting me and I started to calm down. Then, I started to fall asleep and I had this weird dream with Harry in it. Out of nowhere, we have the same exact dream. We both confessed our love for each other in the dream, and we both wanted to know if it was really true. So, we both asked each other if it was true and I said yes it was. Harry did too. Then, we started kissing and you came in and saw us. That was the only day that we "got together."_

_I hope you can forgive us. I am truly sorry I didn't tell you about this before, but I didn't want you to be harmed in any way. If you don't believe me on anything you can always ask Harry if it is true. I know that you two are a little closer than you and me. So, if you don't believe me ask your other best friend._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.- I really hope you understand everything now and I hope you can forgive us._

Ron didn't know how to feel. So, he decided he'd go to the Head Boy and Head Girl tower, to talk it over with Harry and Hermione.

(Note: I failed to mention it before, this takes place about a week after he walked in on them and after he got the letter! This--v)

Meanwhile...

In the Head Boy and Head Girl tower...

"Well, does this mean that we are now dating?" Hermione asked right after she broke away from that wonderful kiss.

"Err, I guess... let's just start kissing again," Harry said afterwards bringing Hermione into another kiss.

The only difference was that they weren't in there common room. They were in Harry's dorm, sitting on his bed. Harry hoped there weren't any more interuptions like the last one they had with Ron. On the other hand, Hermione wanted to see Ron and find out if everything was okay with them. Hermione heard someone yelling in the common room.

"HARRY! HERMIONE! COME DOWN! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Ron screamed.

They knew it was Ron, so Harry yelled, "Just a sec!"

"I hope he can forgive us," Hermione said very nervous about how Ron would react. Harry and Hermione went into the common room, only to see Ron pacing around the room.

Ron had no idea how to react. He had so many emotions in him, he became confused. He felt upset, angry, and forgiving all in one. He was upset at himself because he over reacted about seeing his friends kissing. He was angry at Hermione's parents for doing God knows what to her. He was also angry at himself for getting mad at his best friends. He decided to forgive them. He didn't like being mad at his best friends, and he was sure they didn't like being angry with each other either.

Hermione was nervous about even telling him because she thought the letters might start coming back. She just let it go, she wanted to find out Ron's thoughts on these issues.

"Well, what do you think? Do believe me? 'Cause you can always ask Harry," Hermione said walking over to the arm chair. She was almost in tears.

"Of course I believe you. Despite the fact that I was angry with you, I've been your best friend since first year. I didn't just throw all those years away when I became mad at you," Ron said, seeing that Hermione was upset.

"What do you mean was? So... you're not... mad... at us anymore? Oh thank heavens! I thought you would have been mad at us forever," Hermione was so happy that she was in tears.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked, "He forgives us?"

"I am crying because I'm happy! They are tears of joy! Ron, I am truly sorry I didn't tell you about this before. I really don't know why I didn't tell you," Hermione said through tears.

"But I swear if those arses ever hurt you again! I'll kill them both! I'm sure Harry will back me up! Right?!" Ron cursed looking at Harry for an answer.

"Of course! But let's get off that subject, being that it doesn't happen to us as badly," Harry said seeing the water in Hermione's eyes. Harry hugged her and she snuggled right up to him.

"Oh yeah! Are you two now officially a couple?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yes," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Congratulations! Now it is time for my apologies. I am really sorry that I got mad at you before I knew all the facts. If I had gotten mad at you after all the facts, that would be a whole different story," Ron said, and they all chuckled at it.

By now Hermione was crying tears of joy and sadness. She kept on thinking about those letters and now Ron knows, so the letters or the people sending the letters will be out to get him. Luckily they hadn't gotten any in a while. She just hoped it wasn't her parents. Then--

They heard a tap-tap at the window, it was a beautiful owl. It looked very similar to Hedwig, but only it was an off white color, almost golden. It was holding three letters. Hermione's puffy red eyes shot open really wide.

They let the owl in and he flew to Harry. None of the trio recognized it as a school owl. But Hermione knew that owl from somewhere. She just couldn't remember where she knew it from. Hermione became really nervous and scared. She knew the owl and there were three, THREE letters.

Harry took the letters off the owl, it was expecting an owl treat. Harry ran up to his room and grabbed a few treats and ran back down. He gave the owl a treat and it flew off into the setting sun.

Harry didn't like the look of the letters. They had all of their initials on them. HG was on the first letter for Hermione. The second letter had RW on it for Ron. Lastly, the third letter had HP on it, which Harry nervously opened it. Hermione nearly fainted when she read hers, which said:

**I STOPPED WITH THESE LETTERS!  
****I WANTED TO WATCH YOU FOR A WHILE!  
****BUT NOW I'M BACK YOU SILLY LITTLE GIRL!**

Ron became scared now, his read:

**YOU SILLY LITTLE BOY!  
****WHY WOULD YOU GO AND GET YOURSELF CAUGHT UP IN THIS?!  
****I'LL BE WATCHING YOU NOW!**

Harry just stared at all three in shock. They were all in the same big bold letters as last time. His said:

**YOU'RE A SILLY LITTLE BOY TOO!  
****NOW I'LL BE WATCHING _AND_ FOLLOWING YOU!  
****YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!**

Luckily, Harry was right by the couch because he fell right down after reading them all. Hermione fainted and Ron caught her just in time. Ron was really scared and Hermione's limp body was getting heavy and he fell onto the ground with Hermione in his arms.

Harry was dumbstruck. He had no clue what happened. He emotionally lost it. The only thing that was on his mind was how to keep Hermione safe. He was in a total daze. He heard faint voices in the background, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"HARRY! COULD YOU HELP ME OUT OVER HERE! HARRY!!!!" Ron screamed. He was talking to Harry for a few minutes telling him to help, but he never answered. Finally when he screamed he snapped out of his daze.

Harry saw Hermione on top of Ron, who was turning purple, and ran straight over. He picked Hermione up and carried her over to the couch. He layed her down trying to get her conscience again. She was out like a light. So, Harry decided to leave her there and talk about it with Ron.

"You okay Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ron answered and continued. "What are we gonna do? Hermione was afraid of this. The only people who it can be are her rotten parents. Although, I don't know! I know you've known about this longer, so what do you think?"

"To tell you the truth I think it is them, but I couldn't have told Hermione. I didn't want her to become more upset. Now I don't know who it could be," Harry said in a hushed voice, not wanting Hermione to wake up.

But little did Harry know Hermione had woken up from her unconscience state. She heard every word that Harry said...

Is it Hermione's parents or is it someone else? Poll: Do you want it to be Hermione's parents or someone else? Please answer in areview!

A.N- hehehe... srry i had to do that! considering i would have had the chapter done yesterday, but NO! FFNET wasnt working- as far as loging in!!! I would like to give a BIG THANK YOU to jessica-mcconacil!! she has been the only faithful reviewer! I really hope you read her story 'The Last Time We Meet'! it is a really good story! PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A Cry For Help**- Chapter Eleven

_But little did Harry know Hermione had woken up from her unconscience state. She heard every word that Harry said..._

Hermione heard every single little word that Harry had said to Ron. She was hurt that Harry lied to her, but deep down inside she knew that Harry loved her. 'That's the only reason he lied to me because he loves me,' she told herself.

But Ron and Harry had a point what if someone else had written those letters. What if it wasn't Hermione's parents? What if it was another person? But who could it be?

'I'll just let it go. I don't really feel like talking about the letters. So, I'll just tell Harry that I am really tired and I need a nap. Maybe I'll even take a bath too. I feel a little achey,' she thought. Hermione blinked her eyes a few times and sat up. Harry and Ron noticed her get up.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked as he walked over and sat down on the couch. Harry started to rub Hermione's back, but she resisted.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked extremely concerned.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just... I'm just tired. I think I'll go and take a nap for a little while," Hermione said her voice groggy. Seeing that Harry seemed to not believe her she added, "Really I am fine. I am just very tired and a bit achey. So, I'm going to take a bath and then go rest. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." Hermione kissed Harry on the lips and walked upstairs to their bathroom.

"I wonder what is wrong with her. Something is obviously wrong. You don't think she heard us talking do you?" Harry asked.

"I dunno maybe she did hear us. Why can't all of this end?" Ron said.

"I wish it all did end. Whatever. Do you want to play a game of wizard chess? Ya know to get our minds off this?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah sure! I haven't played in a while. Isn't that surprising?" Ron joked.

Harry laughed and went to get his chess set. Ron became worried when Harry didn't come back down. So he went to check on him to see what was wrong. Ron's eyes widened at the sight he saw.

Harry was on the floor laying on his back. He had passed out from his scar burning. The peculiar thing was that his scar had become an open cut again and little drops of blood were dripping down his far head.

Ron rushed to the bathroom to find Hermione not there. He started to panic, but then remembered to check her dorm. He knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. He opened the door and thankfully saw Hermione laying on the bed. he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" Ron said softly while shaking her very lightly.

"Hmm..." Hermione turned and looked up at Ron.

"It's Harry! He's passed out! And his scar is open and bleeding! What should we do?!" Ron said all in one breath.

"Where is he? Ron go get Dumbledore! And hurry!" Hermione said.

"He's in his room! I'm going right now!" Ron said and ran down the stairs and out the portrait.

Hermione rushed to Harry's room. He was on the floor, only now, he was shaking violently. His scar was still open. Hermione thought he was maybe having another one of his dreams, but she realized he had went into shock and was having a seizure.

Ron came to the entrance of Dumbledore's office, then said the password "red gumdrops," and the gargoyle moved aside. Ron rushed up the spiral staircase. He opened the and saw Dumbledore sitting down looking out the window.

With out turning Dumbledore said, "Ah, Mr. Weasley what brings you here on this wonderful autumn afternoon?"

"Pro... professor... letters... Hermione... beaten... Harry... passed... out...," Ron blurted out in between breaths.

"Calm down Mr. Weasley. Now where are Miss Granger and Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Head... Tower..." Ron said cooling down a bit.

"Come now. Let's go back to their common room using floo powder. You may go first Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said in a hushed, but concerned voice.

Ron stepped into the giant fireplace. Ron was still breathing hard, but was able to say "Head Common Room." After seeing Ron go out in a green flame, Dumbledore took some floo powder. He then went into the fireplace and said "Head Tower." He was there instantly.

Ron had already gone upstairs into Harry's room to see how he was doing. He wasn't doing well. After his seizure ended Harry went rigid. Hermione was hugging Harry and crying.

"Professor! Up here!" Ron yelled.

Dumbledore went upstairs and saw Harry on the floor with Hermione hovering over him crying. "Miss Granger, are you all right? Will you be able to explain everything that Mr. Weasley tried to before?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Hermione sniffled, "Can we bring Harry to the hospital wing first? All of a sudden he was having a seizure and then he went totally rigid."

"Yes, Miss Granger. I will go and bring him to the hospital wing. You and Mr. Weasley will stay here until I come back," Dumbledore said while lifting his hand up, causing Harry's body to levitate. He then walked down the stairs moving Harry before him.

As soon as Hermione heard the portrait close she started to sob. Ron started to pat her on the back. Hermione sat up and hugged Ron. He felt a little uneasy, so he just continued to pat her on the back. A silent tear fell down Ron's cheek. Then--

At the worst timing, an owl tapped on the window, carrying only one letter with the letters HG on it. Hermione turned and saw the owl, the owl that she knows from somewhere. This only forced Hermione to cry even harder.

"Shh, it will be okay. I'll get it," Ron sympathized. Ron knew it wasn't good. He walked over to the window and opened it. The owl hooted and stuck out its. Ron took off the letter and had no owl treats. "I don't have anything for you," Ron said then the owl hooted and flew out of the window.

Ron was just about to open the letter, when Dumbledore came back. Dumbledore proceeded upstairs, to find Hermione bawiling and Ron holding a letter.

"What have you there, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"Is... Harry... going... to... be... okay?" Hermione asked in between sobs.

"Yes Miss Granger, he will be just fine. He just need to rest," Dumbledore said and looked back to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, may I please see that?"

Ron knodded his his head and handed the letter to Professor Dumbledore. He found it od that there was only Hermione's initials on it and nothing else. No address, no return address, nothing. Ron watched the Headmaster open the letter. Professor Dumbledore took the letter out which read:

**I JUST LOVE HOW I CAN GET INTO PEOPLE'S HEADS!  
MAYBE NEXT TIME I'LL GET INTO YOURS OR YOUR OTHER SILLY FRIENDS!  
I'M IN YOUR HEAD NOW!**

Dumbledore was not thrilled with the letter, but knew instantly who wrote it. Dumbledore gave it to Hermione to read, but she only cried even more when she read it.

"Now, now it is okay. Now how did this all come about. Mr. Weasley here, mentioned something about you and beaten. Can you explain this whole great deal to me?" Dumbledore asked.

In between weaps Hermione said, "Well, it all started when my parents, my adopted parents, found out that I was a wizard. They started to... well... to hit me... and do other things to me. I thought it would be okay if I told Harry about it. I guess not because that's where the letters come into play. After I told Harry, those weird letters started coming, including the one I just got. Then, I told Ron and he started to get the letters also. We all thought it might be my parents sending them, but then the letters got longer and we had no idea of who could be sending them."

"Are you sure your parents are muggles Hermione?" Dumbledore asked a little surprised with what he had just heard.

"As far as I knew, I thought they were indeed muggles. But, professor if I may ask, why did _you_ ask that?" Hermione questioned Dumbledore a bit confused. Ron was just standing there listening intently, waiting for the right moment to speak.

"Well, it seems a little peculiar to me, that they would start doing horrible things to you, when they found out you were a wizard. You say your parents names are Mark and Anne Marie Granger?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, if those are their _real_ names."

"Well, I have a pretty good, or bad if I may say, feeling that it is Voldemort writing those letters. I only say this by the way he talks in this letter. He says, 'I just love how I can get into people's heads,' and we know that Voldemort definitly gets into peoples heads. The reason I asked your parents names was because there was a married couple, who were faithful servants for Voldemort. Their names were Richard and Regina Radley."

"Are you saying that it is a possibility that they have been using a disillusionment charm on themselves? So they would look different, as far as hair and eye color go?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying." Then-- a letter flew into the fireplace, with the initials AD on it. 'Not another one,' Hermione thought.

**I USED TO FEAR YOU!  
BUT BY THE TIME THE PROPHECY COMES TRUE,  
I'LL BE MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!**

Dumbledore slightly smiled to himself and shook his head with disbelief. "Would you like to read this Miss Granger? Or Mr. Weasley?"

"Err, sure."

"Why not."

Hermione and Ron both took turns reading it. Hermione laughed at this letter. Dumbledore is the only person Tom Marvolo Riddle ever feared. 'He is such a coward!' Ron thought to himself.

But who really knows if it is Voldemort?! Maybe it is, maybe it isn't?

---

A week passed and Harry was finally let out of the hospital wing. He had been unconscience for three days, when he was in bed. Madame Pomfrey wanted to keep him there for a few more days just to make sure, and finally he was able to go back to his girlfriend and friends. Since it was a week into October, Harry and Hermione had to work on the Halloween dance. They had yet to decide what theme it would be as far as costumes and masks go.

"Ya know, I knew you were there all along, even though I wasn't conscience. I knew you were right there by my side at night," Harry said and pulled Hermione into a kiss.

"Really? And... why didn't... I hear.... about this... sooner?" Hermione asked in between the wonderful kisses.

"I thought I'd wait for the right. . . moment!" Harry said and swept her into another graceful kiss....

What will happen on Halloween? Find out in chapter twelve of A Cry For Help!

A.N- Hehe... sorry for the cliffy! Also, sorry for the long delay! I finally got this chapter out! YaY!! Hope you liked it! Review Please!!


End file.
